


Of Fairy Godmothers and Gifts Nobody Asked For

by DrGrimReaper



Series: Dear Innocent Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Changing POV, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Gabriel is awesome, Gifts, Godmother Gabriel, Human Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Porn, Sam Drinks, Smut, Still Human Castiel, Top Dean, Wings, porn with little plot, reverse cowboy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/pseuds/DrGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean’s and Castiel’s adventure the night before, Castiel suddenly gets a visit from his brother Gabriel. Apparently older brothers are really proud when their little brothers pop the cherry and thus Castiel gets his congratulations. </p><p>However Gabriel wouldn’t be the Trickster if he left Castiel with just congratulations. Gifts nobody has asked for are given, which leaves Dean and Castiel in a, kind of, awkward situation. </p><p>“And you know you guys loved me for it!”<br/>“Shut up Gabe!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fairy Godmothers and Gifts Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speculum_magicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/gifts).



> This work is a gift to you my dearest! Yes you! For giving me ideas and for beta reading, TWICE!, and you are simply the best. As I've told you before;  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes. Another story featuring Castiel and Dean. Because we love them both. Add some Gabriel and it gets even better. I've decided to start a series with these stories. Can't promise when I will update but there will probably be more. Someday. In the future.
> 
> Read part one first if you like it's the one called 'Of Boredom and Fan Fiction'! Although you can read them seperately. I think? And enjoy this one! Leave some comments and kudos. You'll make my day!
> 
> Love,  
> DrGrimReaper

_[Castiel]_

Castiel felt as if a truck had run over him and then put in reverse, just to run all over him again. He tried to turn around but was suddenly stopped by a weight on his bed. A hand ruffled his hair and he grunted which made the owner of the hand chuckle. He turned towards the person now sitting on his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at him and he laced his fingers with the hand on top of his head. Castiel licked his lips and shuffled a bit closer to the warm body sitting next to him and winced when he felt how sore he was down there.

The hand started stroking his hair. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s not that bad, it’s more like-“ he sighed and stroked the place where he felt sore, “-it’s a dull ache, you know?”

“Actually Cas, I don’t know, but I think I get it. Want me to make you breakfast?”

He laughed softly. “That would be great Dean, thank you.”

“No problem Cas.”

Dean kissed him softly on top of his head and walked out of his room. Castiel quickly turned around again and when he saw that his laptop was still open, he sighed out of relief that Dean hadn’t noticed it, well at least he hoped so. His story from last night posted on the website that had started it all looked at him as if it wanted to scold him and he laughed softly while he buried his face into his pillow. Castiel felt like a little girl with a crush, and the crush even, sort of, returned his feelings.

A sudden chill ran down his spine and he quickly got up while he looked at the person now standing in his room. His smile disappeared and he sighed.

“Finally popped the cherry, huh Cas?” The man said.

“Gabe-“ He wrapped himself in his bed sheets. “-what are you doing here?”

The archangel sat down next to him. “Can’t I congratulate my little brother for not being a virgin anymore?” Gabriel chuckled again and patted him on the shoulder. “And even with Dean? Way to go!”

“Uh, thanks, I think?” He felt how a blush started to spread on his cheeks.

“No problem.”

They both looked at each other, Castiel with a frown on his face and Gabriel with his usual up to no good smirk. It was too early for this shit, so he got up, sheets still wrapped around him to protect him from the still staring archangel, and walked towards his bathroom.

In there he suddenly remembered what happened, looked at the bathroom wall and gasped when he felt a sudden rush of arousal rushing through his body. Castiel turned around abruptly, stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and noted that he looked like shit.

Did Dean really found him hot? He rubbed his face, checked his stomach and sighed.

“What’s the matter, Cassie?”

A startled scream left his mouth. “Gabe! Holy shit, don’t startle me like that-“ He turned around and gave him a death stare. “-Assbutt!”

“That all you got? Oh god I hope you had a better dirty mouth last night.” Gabriel patted him on the shoulder and he was suddenly dressed again.

“Why, I mean, how-“ he stuttered and looked at his clothes.

“A present. From me to you and Dean of course aaaaand-“ Gabriel spun around, clapped his hands and looked at him again. “-something else is on its way and I think the both of you will like it very much. Oh Dean is going to love it. I’m such a great brother, I’m like that fairy godmother, you know?”

He glared at Gabriel who closed his mouth in return but gave him a look, which couldn’t be all that great. A sudden itch on his back got him looking into the bathroom mirror again and his mouth fell open when he saw two bumps beneath his t-shirt.

Castiel didn’t know what Gabriel had planned but seeing this and knowing his brother he should be prepared to expect the unexpected.

“Gabe, what did you do?”

Gabriel patted him on the back and grinned. “You’ll find out! Oh, and Cassie dear! You should ask Dean to explain how to do the reverse cowboy!” And then he disappeared.

 

_[Gabriel]_

He was a genius and the nicest brother anyone could ever wish for. Truth be told, he deserved a medal for being such an awesome brother. Gabriel glanced at the man next to him and shrugged. Not that this was a bad reward of course. He chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Gabriel?” The man next to him asked.

“Oh Sam-“ he patted the other man on the shoulder. “-let’s just say I paid my dearest brother a visit and gave him a gift. Of course Dean will benefit-“

“No! Just, no! I don’t want to know.” Sam sighed, nodded at the bartender and looked at him again. “Do I even want to know what the present is?”

“I don’t think so, Sam.”

The other man huffed and grabbed the glass of tequila that was now standing in front of him. “Well then, cheers!”

“Cheers!” said Gabriel, holding up a glass himself, filled with a very colorful, and rather weird, looking cocktail.

 

_[Dean]_

He felt on top of the world. Of course he always felt like that after having sex. But man, sex with Castiel? Doing the deed with the former angel? It was literally heaven on earth. And yes, he had the right to call it that because he had been to heaven before and this, what they had done last night, had outshined it all.

Well, not everything, but you know, it stood proudly on number 2 in his top 5. Which said a lot. Dean grinned to himself while flipping a pancake and started whistling.

“I like honey on mine, please.” a gravelly voice suddenly said next to his ear.

Startled by Cas’ sudden appearance beside him, he flinched. Involuntarily the pancake slipped on the floor and was then picked up by the handsome man with the sexy voice, making him curse again.

“Fuck, Cas! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He put some new pancake batter in the now sizzling pan and glanced at the man next to him. “So honey, huh? Kinky Cas.”

Castiel tilted his head and looked at him with that lost puppy look in his eyes. “Dean, I don’t understand. How is that kinky?”

He flipped the pancake and huffed. “Never mind Cas.” With a practised flip he put the pancake on a plate, drizzled honey on it and placed it on the kitchen table. “Bon Appetite!”

Castiel gave him a small smile and turned around to walk to the kitchen table when Dean noticed something. Two small bumps on Castiel’s back to be precise. He raised an eyebrow, turned the fire down, put his own pancakes on a plate and walked towards Castiel.

His hand touched the place on the other man’s back where he just had seen the bumps and a startled, but very sexy, moan left Castiel’s lips.

Dean froze and stared at Castiel whose eyes had grown big.

“What is that?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Dean. You, aaaah, god Dean-“ Castiel moaned and put his head on the kitchen table when he touched that same place again. “-Dean, could you maybe, you know, check my back? Quickly! Please?” Cas shouted and doubled over again when his hand caressed the man’s back.

His brain rebooted quickly again and he nodded while lifting Castiel’s shirt. “Holy shit, Cas-“

“What, Dean? What? What’s happening?”

“I honestly don’t know” He touched the two bumps on Castiel’s back tentatively and held his breath when he heard the other man starting to moan. “Cas, you have two weird bumps on your back.”

Castiel quickly turned his head around and Dean had to hold himself back to not just fuck the other man right there on the kitchen table. The way Castiel’s hair alone looked like, all messed up, should be downright illegal, but the way Castiel looked at him right now, was what send a shiver down his spine. If he wouldn’t know any better, Dean would guess the guy was horny and ready to jump him any second now.

Which would be awesome. Really it would, but they had to figure out first what those things on Castiel’s back actually were and how it had happened.

“Gabriel.” Castiel stated.

“What?”

“It was Gabriel who did-“ Castiel gestured to his back. “-this. He came over this morning to, ehm, eh, to congratulate me.”

“Congratulate you?”

“Yes, Dean! Congratulate me.” Castiel rolled his eyes and looked at him as if he was a little child. “But that’s not the point! It’s these things on my back that are worrying me.” Dean saw how Castiel touched them softly. “And I think I know what they are.”

Dean sighed in relief. “So? What are they?”

“Wings.”

His mouth fell open while he looked at the two bumps on Castiel’s back and laughed. Dean knew how wings looked like, and these were definitely not wings, they didn’t even resemble anything near wings. However the way Castiel looked at him, better yet, just stared at him, made him stop laughing.

“So wings, huh?” he simply said with a smirk.

 

  _[Castiel]_

He should’ve known. He went through all of this before. The arousal, the pain, and then even more arousal. And these were just the wing sprouts! Within a few minutes he would be writhing on the floor from sheer arousal and pain, while his wings would start sprouting, and all of it in front of Dean.

His eyes grew wide while he looked at Dean and then he jumped up and ran towards his room. No way Dean was going to see it happen! Not in a million years! Anxiously he heard Dean starting to follow him, to close in on him, and he was so relieved when he was finally able to close his bedroom door behind him.

Dean was now knocking on his door and Castiel could hear the worry in his voice but he didn’t care because he felt that all too familiar feeling taking over his body and he fell down.

Sprouting wings sucked. He crawled towards his bed but stopped halfway when a wave of arousal made him moan loudly.

“Cas? Cas! Dammit Cas! Let me in!” Dean’s voice sounded panicked.

“Deaaaaan-“ He moaned while taking his shirt off but stopped halfway. “Go. Now!”

“What the fuck? Cas! Open this goddamn door or I’ll break it!”

Castiel would never admit that the thought of Dean breaking his door aroused him even more. He gasped when all of a sudden the arousal turned into pain and he started crying, clawed at his back in a desperate attempt to hurry up the process without success.

He slammed his head on the floor and cried again. “Deaaaaan!”

“Fuck this! I’m coming in Cas!”

He focused on the sound of Dean’s body slamming against his bedroom door, the cracking of wood and then he felt Dean’s strong hands all over his body. He shuddered and clawed at the other man’s shirt while sobbing and moaning.

Without the limitations of knowing what was right or wrong he placed himself in Dean’s lap and started licking at the man’s neck, he needed that comfort.

“Cas! Cas! Talk to me, hey!”

He tried focusing on those beautiful green emerald eyes which were focused on him but then he doubled over again when another, and very intense, wave of mixed arousal and pain washed over him. Castiel couldn’t think straight, not until those damn wings were out. All he could do right now was dry humping the man holding him and hoping this would be over soon.

Dean’s hands were all over his body. He moaned again when he felt his cock twitch at the friction he got from rubbing on Dean’s thigh. He clawed at his back again, trying to reach the two aching spots that felt like someone was stabbing him with a thousand knives all at the same time and cried out in sheer desperation.

Those wings had to be taken out. He didn’t care how but it had to happen now. While he licked at Dean’s neck again he tried explaining what had to happen, but all that left his mouth were soft whimpers. It was pathetic.

“Cas, come on! What can I do to help you?” Dean said, and shuddered when Castiel bit his neck softly.

“Pull. Out.”

“What? Pull what out?” Dean turned and grabbed his head and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Try to form a sentence, Cas, please!.”

Castiel moaned again and pointed at his back while he started rubbing on Dean’s thigh again. “Pull my wings out,“ he doubled over and started crying. “now, Dean! Please! It hurts, and, aaah-“

He tried turning his back towards Dean so the other man had access to his back, but the room was too hot all of a sudden and he tried to undress again, as far as he could. His hands were shaking while he tried to undo the zipper of his pants, but he failed and groaned in frustration. Desperate he looked at Dean with pleading eyes. The other man just kept looking at him, and somewhere in the back of Castiel’s somewhat sane mind he thought he saw pure want in these emerald green eyes and that only made him more desperate to be fucked by him this very instant.

Clothes had to be taken off, wings had to be pulled out, and then he wanted to be fucked by Dean. Repeatedly. For several hours. In all positions imaginable, until he was completely sore and sated. Castiel almost choked when he thought of being fucked by Dean again, and then, not being able to stand or think straight anymore, he just collapsed on the floor.

Dean was at his side within seconds, finally being able to move again, he helped him out of his clothes. A silence fell as he saw Dean just looking at his back and swallowing hard on the sight before him.

“How do I pull them out?”

 

_[Dean]_

Dean had never been this aroused in his whole live. Hell, the sight of the former angel being all hot and bothered would turn anyone on. The guy just looked downright dirty! Lips swollen and parted while tiny sounds of mixed arousal and pain left his lips, hair sticking at all kind of different angles and completely naked while the man’s cock was already leaking pre-cum. Yes. Any sane person would be aroused.

However Dean never would’ve expected to be aroused by Castiel’s back, which was apparently sprouting wings, and looked really red and painful. And now he was supposed to pull out said wings, and he had no idea how. Castiel wasn’t helping either, he was laid down on the floor just panting and humping and chasing his release.

So he just stood there, looking at the mess on the floor and decided it was time to take some action. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and carefully touched one of the bumps on Castiel’s back. The sound that left the former angel’s mouth made his cock twitch.

“Fuck!“ He breathed while looking at those pleading blue eyes, “Cas, I, eh, I’m gonna you know.” He waved his knife and pointed at the man’s back. “Sorry if it hurts.”

“Do it Dean.” Castiel moaned while he tried to stay completely still.

He huffed, looked at the two bumps again, and then with a quick and fluid motion cut one open, he checked if Castiel was still with him, and then cut the other one open, too. Dean’s eyes went wide when he saw how a couple of feathers peeked out of the former bumps and started growing.

Fast. Really fast. Like, unnaturally fast.

Castiel started moaning again and threw his head back. “Deaaaaaaaaaaaan, I-“

All of a sudden a bright light illuminated the whole room and left Dean blind for a few seconds. He blinked several times trying to get his vision back and when that worked his mouth fell open.

In front of him stood Castiel with wings. Beautiful, almost raven like, wings and all Dean could do was to make an appreciative whistle. The former angel began to walk towards him and Dean saw that the man was still aroused, which pleased him very much.

A breathy and gravelly voice now whispered something in his ear and he just moaned.

“Could you please repeat that, Cas? I think I didn’t quite catch that.” He whispered back, which earned him a throaty laugh.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and smiled. “I want you to fuck me, Dean. For hours. In every position imaginable. Preferably the reverse cowboy.”

“You… wh-… yes,” he smirked. “Reverse cowboy, huh?”

Castiel just nodded, grabbed his head and kissed him hard. He grinned for a second and then went with it. Dean felt how Castiel parted his lips, gave him access to his slick and warm mouth and eagerly pushed his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Castiel moaned softly and placed his hands behind Dean’s neck moving them closer together. He sucked on the other man’s bottom lip and then moved to Castiel’s neck where he started sucking and biting softly.

The former angel moaned wantonly and pushed his hips forward when Dean reached Cas’ collarbone and bit down. He pushed Castiel against the bedroom wall, caged him with his two arms, and started grinding his hips against him.

“Dean, Dean,“ Castiel moaned again and looked at him with half closed eyes, “I want, aaaah, Dean, want to...”

“Be fucked? Filled with my cum? Or do you want to fuck my throat again? Like the last time-“ he ground his hips again and squeezed Castiel’s hips with both his hands, leaving red marks, “what do you want, Cas? Tell me!” he demanded keenly.

Castiel blinked and grabbed Dean’s head. “All of it, now!”

Dean just lost it and quickly started undressing himself, feeling ridiculous about not being naked already; Castiel in the meantime just kept touching him, already looking completely debauched. While he stepped out of his last piece of clothing, he saw Castiel lustful looking at him and smirked. He crowded the man again and kissed him, almost desperately, the both of them not even bothering to keep the noises down anymore.

With a lingering look at Castiel’s slick and red swollen lips he started trailing down, kissing every inch of Cas’ body, sometimes sucking or biting but always enjoying the sounds the former angel was making. He was pleased to see that Castiel’s cock was standing upright, leaking pre-cum and already looked like he could burst any second.

He glanced upwards, where he was met with bright blue eyes full of lust and longing. He closed his eyes again when he put his hands on the man’s hips, while he slowly licked down the shaft of the dripping wet cock.

“You know what to do, Cas.” He whispered while he placed a soft kiss on the tip.

That’s all he needed to say and before he could register anything else, two strong hands grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips around Castiel’s cock. The man’s hips immediately started thrusting and Dean held back a gag when the tip touched the back of his throat. He made his mouth slack, and enjoyed the ride that was the abuse of his mouth and throat.

Castiel moaned again, stilled for a second and gave him the opportunity to swallow, which was greatly appreciated by the former angel. He smirked, pleased with himself and swallowed again, hummed softly and carefully scraped his teeth along the shaft. Castiel started thrusting again, slower this time with a steady rhythm, he however wanted to have his throat fucked thoroughly and squeezed the man’s hips softly.

A small gasp left Castiel’s mouth and the thrusts sped up again, the tip hitting the back of his throat every time Castiel pushed his cock in while he swallowed trying to increase the pleasure. Dean knew it wouldn’t take long anymore when the thrusts inside his throat were getting frantic, rhythm completely lost.

“Deaaaaaan, ah, Dean, I-“ The former angel completely stilled and Dean opened his eyes and drank in the sight of the other man coming down his throat.

He tried swallowing everything, but some of the cum escaped his mouth when Castiel pulled out with a completely blissed out look on his face. Dean stood up and kissed Castiel softly while Cas touched his now leaking cock and looked at him expectantly.

“Ready for me filling you up, baby?” He kissed Castiel again and pushed the man on his bed. “Because I know I am.”

“Yes, Dean, please, want you to fill me up.”

Dean grinned predatorily.

 

_[Castiel]_

When he was pushed down on his bed, he suddenly remembered what had started all this. A few minutes ago he was too wrapped up in fucking Dean’s throat to remember them, but a quick glance confirmed that he indeed had wings now. They weren’t completely grown yet, because if they were, they wouldn’t fit into this room anymore. But he knew that within seconds they would get really sensitive, which they could use to their advantage.

He looked up at Dean, who was also looking at his wings, apparently also realizing that they were still there and he smiled softly. He gestured for Dean to come closer and when the man was within reach he kissed his cheek softly.

“Dean, my wings,“ he shifted a bit on his bed and looked up into those beautiful emerald green eyes, “they will get very sensitive. So you know-“

His words were lost when Dean’s hand reached down and touched his left wing, which made him moan loudly, and earned him an appreciative smile from the other man. A few seconds were spent with Dean touching his wings and Castiel just moaning and writhing beneath him, completely pinned down by those strong and muscular thighs.

When Dean apparently was done with touching his wings he was suddenly grabbed and manhandled into a different position, which was him sitting in Dean’s lap. He looked at the man sitting upright against the headboard of his bed and raised one of his eyebrows not knowing what to do now.

“Cas, turn around.” Dean simply said.

He did as he was told, his back now facing Dean and he gasped when he felt strong hands spread his cheeks and fingers starting to circle around his hole. He put his head down on Dean’s legs and mewled when he felt how two fingers entered him and started opening him up while the other hand caressed his left wing again. Castiel gasped at the simultaneous stimulation, and in response squeezed Dean’s thighs hard, which earned him an appreciative sound from the man. All of a sudden the fingers were gone from his already loosened hole, and Castiel made an irritated sound while looking over his shoulder.

Dean simply stared back with a pleased smirk on his face, and gyrated his hips a bit and Castiel could feel how hard Dean already was under him. A soft whimper left his lips when Dean’s leaking tip touched his belly, and he put his head down on Dean’s thigh again, barely able to keep his eyes open.

He suddenly arched his back, dug his nails even deeper into the thighs beneath him and threw his head in his neck and wailed when Dean softly started pulling on his feathers.

“Fuuuuuck, Dean, I-“

Dean chuckled and pushed his fingers back into his clenching hole. “Getting there, Cas!”

Not knowing what to do he started sucking, on the soft flesh of Dean’s thighs all the while making soft sounds, and squeezing them at the same time. After a few seconds Castiel felt that Dean had pulled his fingers out of his hole again, and he whined softly at the loss of contact, pushing his hips back trying to get those fingers inside of him again.

Then both of Dean’s hands gripped his hips and pulled him up, his back still facing towards Dean but he knew what was happening. With shaking hands he opened his cheeks while Dean pushed him down on his own leaking cock. It hurt for a few seconds but then he moaned when Dean slammed home, completely opening him up and he felt full.

Dean thrust upwards and grunted. “I present you, the reverse cowboy.”

“Figured.“ He answered, slightly out of breath.

They both laughed softly and he felt Dean softly starting to kiss his wings tenderly while simply grinding his hips, making his cock hit his prostate over and over again. It made him see white for a second and then he felt breathless and boneless. He dug his heels into the bed, bracing himself while slowly pulling himself up and then letting himself fall while Dean thrusted upwards.

All the while Dean’s hands were combing through his feathers, which send constant shivers down his spine, making his ass clench. A particular rough tug on one of his feathers made him scream loudly and he fell back against Dean’s chest.

Strong hands were placed in the hollow of his knees and lifted him up a little bit, while Dean moved towards the edge of his bed until his feet touched the floor. Then he felt Dean steadying himself and started slamming down his ass again.

“Dean, ah, Dean, please,“ he craned his neck and placed a kiss at Dean’s jawline, “harder, need to!”

“My pleasure!”

He was flipped around, face down into the bed while Dean stood behind him, hands grabbing his wings and he braced himself when he felt how the other man slammed inside him again. Castiel pushed his hips back against Dean’s rough thrusts and they both screamed and grunted.

His wings also started having their own will now as they embraced the man on top of him, and he had to close his eyes when he felt how Dean softly bit at his feathers. Castiel focused on the sounds they made, skin slapped against skin, the soft rustling of his feathers, and the unbelievably sexy sounds Dean made every time he pushed inside of Castiel.

Dean’s thrusts started getting rougher and faster and he tried reaching for his own in the meantime fully hardened cock, wanting to finish at the same time as Dean, but he couldn’t reach it because each thrust of Dean’s cock inside his ass buried him deeper and deeper in his own bed, making it impossible to touch himself.

“Dean, Deaaaaaan,“ he moaned, pushed his ass up higher while he willed his wings to still, “need to come, want to, please-“

Dean bent down, his whole body covering his own and a tongue softly licked his ear. “I’m going to fill you up, and while I fill you up I’ll stroke you until you come.”

He moaned again when his hips were grabbed, held down in a new position that made it easier for Dean to hit his prostate with each deep thrust. He felt how balls slapped against his ass and without warning Dean suddenly pulled out completely and slammed down again with such force that Castiel slid a few inches forward.

“Gonna come in a sec, baby.” Dean whispered next to his ear.

 

_[Dean]_

While he looked at the former angel beneath him, he started feeling a weird itch at the base of his cock, which he completely ignored when he heard Castiel moan as he slammed his cock inside that beautiful ass again. Castiel’s wings embraced him again and he grabbed one of the feathers with his teeth like he had done before while he kept thrusting in Castiel’s ass.

He knew he was close, so he stopped his thrusting and started grinding, knew he would hit Cas’ prostate with every rotation of his hips. Again he felt another weird tingly feeling down the base of his cock and before he knew it, he was coming down hard in Castiel’s ass.

With his hand he reached down to grab Castiel’s cock, all the while still grinding in the former angel’s ass, however a startled gasp stopped him. Blue eyes looked at him and then he felt it too. The base of his cock expanded inside Castiel’s ass.

“Fuck, fuck, Cas,“ he grunted while he started grinding down again, “Cas, sorry, god, aaah!”

“Dean, Dean, what-“

He grabbed Castiel’s hips, placed the man in his lap and started stroking his cock. “Cas, oh, god, you feel so fuuuuu-“

Dean felt how he was still coming inside Castiel’s ass, how the base had locked them together and how Castiel was milking him by clenching his ass, making everything so much tighter. He gripped Castiel’s cock, stroked rougher and heard the former angel’s breath starting to hitch, meaning he was getting close, too.

“Dean, want to… need to come… Dean, please, pleaseeeeeee!” Castiel whined, moaned and mewled while pushing against his grinding hips.

He placed another kiss on the man’s back and with a last twist of his wrist he felt Castiel coming all over his hand; he enjoyed the beautiful sounds Castiel made and kept on kissing his back. He knew he couldn’t go anywhere, so he placed them both on Castiel’s bed, spooning the other man while stroking his wings.

Now and then he felt a gush of come squirting down Castiel’s ass and he wondered when it would stop and how the heck this could have happened.

“This is really uncomfortable Dean.” Castiel huffed and squirmed. “Can we at least sit? Lying down with wings is no fun.”

Dean laughed and placed himself against the headboard again with Castiel in his lap. “Anything for you baby.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Castiel let his head fall down on his shoulder and closed his eyes. “So, I guess Gabriel didn’t just leave me a pair of wings, hm?”

“Guess not.” He huffed.

“We should thank him.”

“Yes, we should.” He grunted and bucked his hips upwards when he felt Castiel’s ass clench around his dick..

Castiel opened one eye. “I want to sleep Dean.”

“So sleep.” He kissed Castiel’s temple. “And when we wake up, we are going to figure out how to use both of our new assets to their full potential.”

“Yes. That.” Castiel mumbled lazily, already drifting of.

And then, completely spent and blissed out, they both fell asleep.

 

 _[Gabriel]_    

He chuckled gleefully and started downright laughing when he saw the way Sam winced after seeing his own all too happy face. Which was a given, after all, his presents were appreciated by both, Dean and Castiel, and if that wasn’t going to make him happy, then he really didn’t know what could.

Of course, the both of them still had to figure out how to use them properly, but hey, everyone had to start from the bottom. Heh. Bottom. He laughed at his own joke. Truth be told. Gabriel was funny.

“Gabriel, could you please stop laughing so creepily?” Sam said.

“But Sammy-o! Don’t you want to know what happe-“ a giant hand was suddenly pressed against his mouth and prevented him from speaking any further.

“No! I don’t want to know! Not now, not ever.”

He shrugged, patted Sam on his shoulder and ordered another round of tequila’s.

“The only thing I do want to know is whether I can go back home tonight without being scarred for life?”

“Nah, I would wait for a couple more days.” He laughed at Sam’s disgusted face. “But you can stay with me. Hell. Maybe we can fornic-“

“NO!”

“Your loss Sammy-o!”

He chuckled again, drank the tequila and zapped himself away. Gabriel had places to go. Stuff to do. Really important stuff to do. He then realized he had forgotten Sam at the bar and zapped himself back.

“Care to join me?”

Sam just shrugged.

“Great!”

Gabriel and Sam. Off to save the world. Or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you like it?   
> Enough porn? Should there be more porn?  
> Let me know I'm always up for feedback and/or ideas! :D
> 
> <3


End file.
